


Шутки

by LRaien



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Team, fem!Barry Allen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: История знакомства сверхбыстрой девушки и Зелёного Фонаря.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Hal Jordan
Kudos: 1





	Шутки

— Вау, какая милая блондиночка! — присвистнул Хэл. Блондиночек в Лиге было немало, но этой голубоглазой крошке чертовски шел красный цвет костюма, а Зелёному Фонарю как раз было не с кем провести этот вечер.  
Несостоявшаяся собеседница молча ускорила шаг, пройдя мимо Хэла Джордана.  
— Эй, детка, не надо меня игнорировать, это не сработает! — Герой устремился вслед за ней. — Не надо вот только от меня сбегать!  
— А ты попробуй догони.

— Я ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу тебя!  
— Детка, послушай, все претензии к своему дизайнеру! Я вовсе не пытался приставать, я тебе жизнь, кстати, спас! — Зелёный Фонарь вспомнил, что он вообще-то герой. — Носишь обтягивающий костюм — будь готова к... в общем, будь готова!  
— Не пытался приставать? — ошалев от наглости Джордана, голубоглазая красавица даже перестала кричать. — Схватил меня за грудь — это не пытался приставать?  
— Тебя чуть не убили, а я схватился за первое, что попалось под руку, — хмыкнул Хэл.  
«Весьма удачно попалось, — довольно подумал он. — Надо будет еще как-нибудь погеройствовать. Девочки любят героев».

Сбившееся дыхание, вечная попытка торопиться — но без спидфорса не получается успевать вовремя. Она бежала, постоянно врезаясь в прохожих и беспрестанно извиняясь.  
— Извините... простите... извините.. ой, прошу прощения, я...  
— Привет, красавица! — дружеское подмигивание и взгляд, предлагающий явно не только дружеские отношения.  
— Зелёный фонарь?  
Хэл с радостью отметил, что в её голосе было больше удивления от внезапной встречи, чем неприязни.  
— Может, помочь? — Услужливое выражение лица в сочетании с задорным блеском зеленых глаз. — Без своих сверхспособностей тебе не помешает помощь такого классного парня, как я, верно?  
«О Господи, с кем меня угораздило связаться...» — Эта мысль явно читалась на лице девушки. Но, видимо, Господь любит идиотов, к коим сверхскоростная леди относила Хэла Джордана.  
— Ладно, — вздохнула блондинка, очаровательно прищурив голубые глаза. — Если Вы довезете меня до другого конца города за сорок семь минут...  
— Да я... — уверенно начал было Зелёный Фонарь.  
— ...без Ваших примечательных сверхспособностей, разумеется, — в её словах было немало скептицизма.  
Хэл разочарованно крякнул. Мда, задачка будет посложнее. Но ради этих небесных глаз он был не прочь попытать счастья.

— Дурак ты, — беззлобно напомнила очевидное девушка.  
— А тебе так идет красное, — ляпнул Хэл, ничего умнее не придумав. Впрочем, он вообще ни о чем другом думать не мог.  
Вроде как обычный типаж — худощавая, светловолосая, голубоглазая. Сидит рядом, на типичной скамейке парка, ест купленное в качестве извинения за опоздание мороженное. Летнее платье, ярко-красное — как её костюм, с тонкой золотой каймой. Оно отлично подчеркивало ееё фигуру.  
— Меня точно уволят, — обреченно вздохнула девушка.  
На самом деле, все было не так плохо. В конце концов, опаздывала она постоянно, но всё ещё значилась в списках сотрудников, а главное — получала зарплату. Да и складывалось пока всё... удачно?  
Жаркий летний день, когда совершенно не хочется работать в тесном помещении. Она сидит в парке, среди шумящей листвы деревьев, в прохладной тени и на вроде бы чистой скамейке — не забыть потом посмотреть, не испачкался ли подол. Симпатичный, пусть и бестолковый мужчина купил ей мороженное, сидит рядом и смотрит настолько загипнотизированным взглядом, что становиться даже неудобно — но не так, чтобы захотелось уйти.  
Вообще, уйти она всегда успеет. Она — успеет.

По крайней мере, она в это верила.

Спидстеры очень импульсивны, это правда. Конечно, не все одинаково реагируют — кто-то предпочтет пробормотать сквозь зубы ругательство и забыть, а кто-то забудет лишь после хорошего хука с правой. Но есть вещи, которые не забываются вообще.  
— Возвращайся, немедленно!  
Неважно, кто бы ни сказал это. Она не остановится. Слова окружающих звучат размеренно, ритм мира вокруг настолько замедлен, что кажется, вот-вот остановится навсегда.  
Это страшно. Это — вечное одиночество.  
— Ты слышишь меня? Остановись, сейчас же!  
Остановиться. Пока не остановился мир вокруг.  
— Я бы сказала тебе спасибо, Хэл Джодан, — нервно рассмеялась светловолосая богиня скорости, устало облокотившись на плечо Зелёного Фонаря. — Но именно из-за тебя мне пришлось бегать наперегонки со временем.  
— Разве это не повседневность Лиги — спасать друг друга? — подмигнул Хэл.  
— В последнее время мне кажется, что моя повседневность — спасать идиотов, — тяжело вздохнула девушка, но скорее шутливо, нежели действительно обиженно.  
— А я скажу, что не каждый день выпадает возможность спасти такую красавицу, — пилот ослепительно улыбнулся. — Понести тебя на руках?  
— Воспользуюсь твоей любезностью, — она действительно устала.  
— Знаешь, ты такая лёгкая, — не упустил шанс сказать приятное Зеленый Фонарь. — Так бы и улетел с тобой на край света.  
— Ты это всем девушкам говоришь?  
— Нет, только божественно красивым.  
— И сколько таких ты встречал?  
— Пока что ты — единственная.

Шутки шутками, а вот отношения завязывались нешуточные. Зато через пару месяцев и у скоростной красавицы, и у Зелёного Фонаря появилось по ещё одному кольцу на пальце.

— 

Если бы все было наоборот:

— Привет, красавчик... Барри, если не ошибаюсь?  
— Оу, Барри Аллен, к Вашим услугам... мэм?  
— Хелена Джордан, блондинчик. Слушай...


End file.
